


Lament for the Children of Hamelin

by kutsushita



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Historical, Poetry, yulepoem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: Our children left us, so they say,One hundred years ago today,But none remember why or howAmong those who are living now.





	Lament for the Children of Hamelin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).



> Based on the [historical event](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pied_Piper_of_Hamelin#Background)

Our children left us, so they say,  
One hundred years ago today,  
But none remember why or how  
Among those who are living now. 

They died with buboes on their skin  
That ate them outward from within,  
And starved to death in winter's cold,  
Which somehow spared the very old. 

They drowned in Weser's raging flood;  
Were buried in torrential mud.  
The earth they trod gave out below,  
But where they fell we do not know. 

A man pressed coins into our hands  
And took them off to foreign lands.  
They heeded the crusader's call  
That into bondage sold them all. 

We stood encircled in our hoods  
And sacrificed them in the woods.  
They danced till bloodied, limp and sore,  
And do not live here anymore. 

Our children left us, so they say,  
One hundred years ago today.  
If you can hear our sad lament,  
Please tell us where our children went.


End file.
